The Perturbation of Bakura
by Twinken3000
Summary: This is my first story! I hope you guys like it. Ryou Bakura is being haunted by the spirit of the Millennium Ring, Yami Bakura. How will this turn out? WARNING, There might be a little Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou, just so you know...
1. Chapter 1

The Perturbation of Bakura

**Twinken: Hello there! This is my very first Fanfic… I hope it's okay… please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

The sweat from his face dropped to the ground, he was running as fast as his legs would take him. Ryou Bakura, a high school student, ran in any direction to escape. His long, white hair brushed behind, tickling his back. He looked behind to see if it was there, he saw nothing, but knew his Yami was right on his tail. Ryou tried to run faster, to escape the demon's grasp, but ended up tripping. He fell to the ground, scratching the palms of his hands. He desperately tried to get up, but it was too late for that. Yami Bakura, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, had him pinned to the ground. The fierce eyes of Yami Bakura stared into Ryou's scared, trembling eyes. Yami Bakura pulled a knife out of his pocket, and stabbed the ground with Ryou's sleeve. Ryou couldn't break free. Yami Bakura stood up, and took the Millennium Ring off from around his neck. He stabbed Ryou in the chest with the pointed ends of the Ring. Ryou felt the puncture, and his vision starting to go blurry. His shirt began to be stained with red blood. Yami Bakura watching the blood flow, and grinned.

"…Never disobey me! RYOU! This should teach you!!" Yami Bakura shouted, and laughed maniacally.

Ryou tried to speak, with his last breathe, "Y-Y-Yami… Ba-…" he couldn't finish. Yami Bakura looked down upon Ryou, still laughing. Ryou began to close his eyes, his vision still blurry.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou said last. He couldn't see anything anymore. He finally closed his eyes.

"Y-…" he couldn't make another noise.

Suddenly, Ryou bolted up in his place. He was panting, and sweating like crazy. He noticed his bed sheets, and that he was wearing his pajamas. He looked at them carefully, and saw there was no blood on them. He flopped his head back down on his pillow, and noticed he was trembling. He also noticed that his alarm clock was going off. He stepped out of bed, and grabbed the Millennium Ring, even though he didn't intend to. He put it around his neck, and went to go take a shower before heading off to school.

"Hey Bakura! How are you this morning?" Yugi Muto, one of Ryou's friends, asked when he arrived at school.

"H-Huh? Oh, Yugi, Hello! I-I'm… good this moring. How about you?" he said, thinking a little about his dream.

'It was just a dream… It was **just **a dream…' Ryou kept saying to himself in his mind. Yugi looked at him unsure.

"Are you… sure? You seem like you have something on your mind." Yugi asked, a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!" Ryou said, putting on his best smile. Although, deep down, he knew that he was scared. Yugi was still unsure.

"Well… alright." Yugi said, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Ryou said, still smiling. During his classes, he wasn't able to concentrate at all. He kept thinking about the dream he had last night.

'W-Why do I keep thinking of that?! Is it… Is it because it felt too real?' he thought to himself.

Later that day, when Ryou went home, he stopped before he grabbed the doorknob to his apartment room. He began to walk away, and thought to himself, 'I need to get this horrible thought out of my head. Maybe I just need to do something to get it off my mind…' then, without thinking, he started heading for the Turtle Game Shop, the place where Yugi lived. Ryou knocked, then opened the door. He saw Yugi's Grandpa, sitting at the counter.

"…Hmm? OH! Hello, Bakura! It's nice to see you again." Grandpa said, smiling.

"Hello. Um… where's Yugi?" Ryou asked, still not thinking.

"Um… UH… OH! I think he's in his room." Grandpa replied, having to think a little.

"Thank-you." Ryou said with a bow, and headed up to Yugi's room.

**Twinken: How was the first chapter? Please tell me what you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know, this is early. I also know that right now probably no one is reading this. But, if someone actually is AND liking it, then here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Ryou walked up the stairs, until he saw the hallway. It was very dark, he couldn't see to well. He kept walking, though. Now he was completely engulfed in darkness. He looked around, trying to see something. He looked in front of himself, only to see a pair of eyes staring at him. Ryou jumped back a little, his eyes widened, and he fell over. Yami Bakura towered over him, like an adult compared to a child. Ryou put his arms in front of his face, to protect himself. The Yami walked over, and to Ryou's surprise, he just knelt down.

"Ryou, what are you doing at Yugi Muto's house?!" Yami Bakura asked. Ryou remained silent, putting his arms down so only his hands covered his face. Yami Bakura grunted a little. He wasn't exactly in the happiest mood today.

"…Ryou!" Yami Bakura began to yell. He demanded an answer. Ryou shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to deal with this. He began to whimper a little, and he began to tremble.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Ryou suddenly shouted, and began to run. He eventually opened his eyes, and saw a shred of light. He began to run toward it.

'I don't want to be left alone… Not in the darkness!' Ryou thought to himself. As he ran, the light got closer and closer…until he rammed into a door. He realized it was Yugi's door to his room. Just as Ryou was about to knock, he heard Yugi talking to someone.

"I don't know…" Ryou heard him say, "I really want this card, but I need a couple more magic and trap cards…"

'Oh… Yugi must be restructuring his deck…' Ryou thought again. He decided to knock.

Then, he said, "U-um… Excuse me…" he opened the door and saw Yugi sitting at his little desk looking down at the table. Ryou closed the door, and walked over to Yugi. He eventually looked up from all the cards, and looked over to Ryou.

"Oh! I didn't even hear you. Go ahead, take a seat on my bed or something." Yugi said with a smile.

"Is something wrong, Bakura? Usually you don't come over that often, especially this late." Yugi then asked.

"…um… Well, I-…" Ryou couldn't find himself to finish. "…It's not important. I should just leave-" Ryou began to get up, when Yugi grabbed his wrist.

"Bakura, I can tell something's wrong. The Other Me can, too. So, what is it?

It's okay to tell me." Yugi said, looking up at Ryou with a smile.

"…" Ryou sat there, he didn't want to feel like this. His eyes began to fill up with tears.

"…Yugi, do you know why I moved to Domino City?" Ryou began to

ask.

"…Um… No, not really. I don't think you ever told us." Yugi responded. The tears in Ryou's eyes began to spill out. The tears ran down his face, but he didn't know why.

"… I wasn't allowed to be with my family anymore. I was seen as a threat… because of this…" Ryou said, pulling the Millennium Ring out from under his blue school uniform jacket. Yugi looked at his friend with sorrow in his eyes. Ryou began to tremble, he couldn't control the tears coming out of his eyes. The tears fell to the floor silently. Ryou lost control of his body. He fell to his knees, tears falling out of his eyes.

"WHY?!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME??!?!" Ryou suddenly yelled. Although, he wasn't sure why he just broke down.

**Woah!! Major break-down, folks! Lol.**

**Please tell me what you think!! PLEASE!! D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been really busy. D:**

**But here it is, Chapter 3! **

**Again, I'm really sorry! D:**

Chapter 3

Ryou wiped tears away from his eyes. Although, they just kept coming. They won't just go away. Yugi patted Ryou's back, trying to calm him down. Ryou suddenly got up. His face was darkened underneath his bangs.

"…Yugi, I'm so sorry…" He said.

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Yugi said, smiling. Ryou took a step for the door.

"…I should be going home, now…" Ryou said, with his face still dark.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. Ryou just nodded, and left. Ryou leaned against the door outside of Yugi's room. His tears were still uncontrollable. As he began to walk down the hall, he ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry Grandpa. I didn't see yo-" Ryou began to say until he saw it wasn't Yugi's Grandpa he ran into. Instead, he saw the cold, brown eyes that have been haunting him, glaring at him. Yami Bakura grabbed Ryou by the shoulders, so he wouldn't get away. Ryou tried to wriggle free, but couldn't. Ryou's eyes widened as Yami Bakura tighted his grip on his shoulders. He began to feel pain, and he reached his arms up the slightest bit. He shut his eyes tightly. Yami Bakura came closer to Ryou's face. Ryou closed his eyes tighter. He was scared. 'Wait a minute! I should be the one in control!' Ryou thought to himself, and struggled to attempt to take off the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura didn't like this. He thrusted Ryou against the wall, pinning him there.

"…Don't even think of trying and taking that off…" Yami Bakura said coldly. Ryou stared back at the Yami, trembling. His tears began to fall out of his eyes again. He tried to break free, but failed. All he could do was sit there and let the burning tears slip down his face. Yami Bakura stared at him, his eyes softened. 'Perhaps… I'm being too rough to my Host…' he thought to himself. Although, he didn't apologize to Ryou. He released Ryou from his grip, and disappeared. Ryou fell to the ground, gasping for breath from crying. His tears hit the floor silently. "

"B-But… why?..." Ryou asked himself quietly. He got up off the floor, and headed down stairs. He walked out of the Game Shop, and began to head to his apartment. The tears stung his eyes, as they still came out. Although he wanted to stop crying, for some reason, he couldn't. Suddenly, Ryou started to run. He wanted to run away from the fears. He ran, tears trailing behind him. He kept running, until he eventually tripped.

"…*sniff* I've been tripping a lot lately…" Ryou said to himself. He got up, and looked up to the night sky. He whipped the tears off his face, and they finally stopped. He saw his apartment, so he walked toward it.

He had just gotten out of the shower. He was in his pajamas and his hair was wet. Ryou looked around his room, only wishing he didn't have to live here all alone. He needed someone by his side, to say everything's okay. Ryou crawled into his bed, and closed his eyes. He was hoping for a peaceful night of rest, although, he was trembling with fear all night.

**How was that chapter? I like to know these things so I can improve chapters and make them more enjoyable for people to read. **

**BTW, I'd like to thank those of you who have been reading so far! It means a lot to me! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm… Kay. SUPER UBER DUPER LATE OMG IM SO SORRY!!!!**

**Anywho, finally had motivation to do this… I AM SUCH A SLACKER I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!**

**It's here now, so enjoy. :3**

Chapter 4

Ryou sat in his bed, motion-less. Yami Bakura stood in the corner of the room, staring at him.

'My Host is afraid of me… I can tell by the way he's been acting…' Yami Bakura thought. He began to walk over to the bed. He put his hand over Ryou's forehead.

'Is he running a fever? No, apparently not…' Yami Bakura thought again. He walked over to the thermostat, and looked at the temperature of the apartment room.

'Hmm… It seems to be fine…' he thought. He walked over, and sat next to the bed.

'…Maybe… Maybe it's a good thing he fears me… I could control him easier… Or maybe, it'll be just the opposite… Maybe he'll gain power over me…" he started thinking again, anger growing within him. He got up, and looked down at Ryou. He was very still. Ryou's breathing began to get harder. He began to sweat. He began to move around in his sleep. He turned, he tossed, he clenched the blanket tightly. Yami Bakura's eyes widened. He'd never seen something quite like **this** happen before. He put his hand over Ryou's hand, and grabbed it. Ryou's heart pumped faster and faster, and he began to sweat more. He was having a terrible nightmare, and probably believing it to be true. Yami Bakura's eyes shut slowly.

'He's having a nightmare… because of me. He's in these conditions… because of me.' He thought to himself. He didn't necessarily want his host to fear him, especially if something like this was going to happen to him. Yami Bakura didn't know what he should do, he thought hard. Eventually, he thought of something he's not fond of, but might work to calm Ryou down. He helped the sleeping Ryou up into a sitting position, and pulled him into a hug. The Yami tried to be gentle, but he wasn't a very huggy person. He opened his eyes, and saw Ryou had a much more calm look on his face. He was breathing normally again, and he was actually smiling peacefully.

'Maybe that's all he needed… a little hug…' Yami Bakura thought to himself. He lied Ryou back down on his pillow, and began to walk away.

'…But don't think I really care for you, my host… I only need you to walk among these mortal fools you call "Friends"…' he thought, and walked off.

That morning, Ryou woke up still damp from sweating so much. He got out of bed, and wandered downstairs. He looked at his calendar he had on the wall. It said 'Friday' for today. He was relieved it was Friday.

"Hey, having bad nightmares lately?" Ryou heard a voice say. He spun around and around, until he saw Yami Bakura leaning against a chair.

"Wh-Wh-What do you want?!" Ryou said, starting to get scared.

"Hey, look. No reason to get all freaked. I just want to say 'I'm Sorry', is that bad?" Yami Bakura replied, pouting.

"Huh? F-For what?!" Ryou said, confused.

"… For scaring you so much. I swear, you were gonna die or something. You

were sweating SO much, It's like you were having a heart attack." Yami Bakura said, glancing over at Ryou.

"Oh… um…" Ryou began to say, before he looked up and saw the spirit was gone. He sighed, and got a glass of water. After he had a little breakfast of eggs and tea, he went upstairs to take a quick shower.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was rushed, so it SUCKS REALLY BAD.**

**If you feel the same way, feel free to complain… **

**But DO NOT WORRY!! I will get better with this. **

**Just for being a slacker, I will put up another chapter for you guys today! :O**

**Sometimes, when you're down… don't you just wish a 3,000 year old spirit would give you a hug? Pfff, In my dreams! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I promised, here is another chapter today!! :D**

**Yesh, so… enjoy. I think it's better than chapter 4. Not only in context, but in LENGTH TOO!!! Hooray!**

**OMG by the way… I should have done this before, but I'm too lazy to go back and do it. **

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything!**

Chapter 5

He studied the questions on the quiz very hard. A small, drop of sweat slid down his face.

'Let's see… Mental Math, 65•84… Is this even possibly to do in your head without writing it down?!?!' Ryou thought, then twisted his face. He didn't like the quizzes he gets from this Math Teacher. He sighed, and tried his best to complete the problem. Joey Wheeler, one of Bakura's friends, tried to see the answers written on Tristan Taylor, another friend's, test.

"Knock it off, Joey! Stop cheating!!" Tristan whispered to Joey.

"What?! Nah, I'm not cheating! I'm just… checking my own answers…" Joey whispered with a grin on his face. Tristan glared at Joey.

After the test, Ryou wiped the sweat off his face.

"I must say, that was probably the hardest test I've taken since the beginning of the school year…" he said with a small sigh.

"Hey Bakura! How are you today?" a voice said. Ryou turned around and saw that it was Yugi, who just ran up to him

"Oh! Hello, Yugi. I'm fine, I suppose." Ryou said with a smile. He was glad someone was looking out for him.

"That's good to hear." Yugi said, smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later!" he cried out to Ryou as he walked off in another direction. Ryou smiled, and waved before walking off to his next class. As he was walking, he went into the bathroom quickly. He saw no one there, so he unzipped his jacket, and pulled out the Millennium Ring.

'Last night… It seemed like the Millennium Ring wasn't necessarily haunting me… but trying to make the bad dreams go away… Like… a Dream Catcher!?' Ryou thought to himself, looking deeply at it. He just sat there, and stared. He couldn't pull away, for some reason. The golden eye on the Millennium Ring had him completely mesmerized. He sat there, staring into the eye of it until he was slapped in the back of the head.

"Owie! Who did that?!" Ryou said, flipping around and met with the eyes of a tall, black haired boy. His skin was a pale color, but he had a kind face. His irises were red.

_Red eyes? Hmm… quite an odd color. _

"um… Why did you slap me?" Ryo asked him, looking pitiful. The black hair male looked at him for a moment, and spoke.

"…You were dazing. I had to snap you back into reality." His voice was smooth and slightly deep. He looked away, and walked over to the sink. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair. Ryou watched him, and decided to go to his next class.

Next class was English. He liked his English teacher, she was very kind to him. He walked into the classroom, and took his seat. The teacher walked up to the front of the class, showing that it was time to start. But first, to everyone's surprise, she then walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Class…" she spoke sweetly, "We have a new student today." The black haired kid Ryou met a moment ago walked in.

"Please introduce yourself." She instructed him.

"…" he was silent for a moment.

"… My name is Sam…"

_Hmm… Sam… sounds like an English name… _Ryou thought to himself. Sam walked over and took an empty seat next to Yugi.

_After class…_

"My name's Yugi Muto! It's nice to meet you!" Yugi said to Sam, cheerfully. He looked over at Yugi, and gave a little smile.

"Hey, Yugi…" He began, then looked Yugi right in the face.

"You really shouldn't get to know me… There's a reason I've been transferred here to start fresh…" His eyes stared deep into Yugi's.

_ This kid… he… he… HE… has __**TWO**__ souls?! _He quickly looked away, sweating a little bit.

_ Two souls… two souls… two souls… How can that be?! _His thoughts echoed through his head. He shook away the thought, thinking it must've been a false soul reading.

"Hey… Sam… SAM!! You alright?" Yugi said, as Sam began to come back to reality.

"I'm fine… really…" He told Yugi, and got up from his seat.

"I gotta go… see ya…" Sam said, and ran off. Yugi cocked his head off to the side, and shrugged. Ryou watched this from the other side of the room.

_Hmm… how strange. _He thought to himself. Since the bell had rung, he decided to get up and head to his next class… P.E.

* * *

**Okay!! Um, I dunno if I'll update again today, so… just do whatcha want. XD**

**Lolz PE! *terror* **

**BTW, Can anyone guess what's up with this Sam character?!!**

**This is NOT a Soul Eater crossover, so NO, IT IS NOT SOUL PERCEPTION. Or whatever it's called… _**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
